Plans of the Haruno
by Walelu
Summary: Story number 3 in my Haruno series! First one contains the founder, second one contains Yuuki, Sakura's Sister, and this one contains Sakiko, the descendant of Miho and the current clan leader. Description of everything will be posted on my profile.


**So, here I go writing another Haruno FanFic...I honestly like this clan, as I see it being more powerful and secretive. Theres alot to go by, I mean, few ninjas have perfect chakra control like Sakura when they are born, most usually have to work at it. I have about two stories branching out from my Miho Haruno story that I have yet to finish. This one, and the Yuuki one. I am thinking about tying it all together somehow...Yuuki is Sakura's sister, while Sakiko is their cousin. Sakiko is descended from Miho while Yuuki and Sakura are descended from Midori. Hence Sakiko is the Clan Leader, while Yuuki is not. Yuuki holds the conterpart to the Pheonix that Sakiko carries, the Thousand Tail (the Pheonix is the Million tail and Queen of the Tailed Beasts). I havent decided who Sakura is going with, but I have decided on Sakiko, Yuuki is already paired with Itachi. I may have to edit my ItachiXYuuki fic, I have'nt worked on it in awhile and I may need to change some things in it to work this in. I hadn't thought of this till recently and I think it would be better tied in together. Sakura will also carry a High Tailed beast, what it will be will be revealed later (though if you can take any sort of guess, it will be a bird, the Haruno's have strong relations with the Bird Race). It will be the Hundred Tail Beast though.**

**I do not own Naruto, never have, never will**

**BTW this is during the 2 year timeskip...also Sakiko is 24 oh and her outfit is on a link on my profile**

I walked through the village gates, it had been a very long time since I had been here, and it had changed alot. The two guards stopped me and I handed them my papers, and then I was waved through as they welcomed me back, a formality of course. I headed to the Hokage tower slowly, taking Konoha in. The villagers stared a little as I passed, obviously since I was not familar to them. I passed the training grounds and saw 3 cell teams with their new sensai's after their graduation from the acadamy. The acadamy looked like it always did, with a few extra marks from the newer generations. It almost put a smile to my face...almost being the operative word here. Lets just say, I have no fond memories of this place. I finally arrived at the Kage tower and walked inside, handing my papers to the ninja there. "I'm here to see Tsunade-sama about reinstatment" I told the shinobi that was on shift for Hokage Visitors. He nodded to me and disappeared to take the message to her.

I stood there for a while, minding my own buisness until I heard footsteps, and a few familar chakra signatures enter. I gritted my teeth 'Damn Hyuga' as I pinpointed one of them. Its not a secret that the Hyuga clan is proud an arrogant, like the Uchiha clan was and is (with its 3 only surviving members, not that anyone would know that) and often put the other clans down, including my own. I stood my ground with my back to them, although that took alot of effort and will power that I often do not have to use, but its hard when their taunts to my cousin and me ring in my ears. Thankfully the ninja returned at that moment. "T- the Hokage will see you now, I apologize for the wait miss." He bowed and then walked over to the clan leader as I walked away towards Tsunade's office. "I am sorry clan leaders-samas, Tsunade had something urgent come up and needs to handle it as soon as possible, please wait". I smirked, yea eat that up you stinking clan leaders, I am important, more important than a meeting with you...so what if I was being a bit petty with that? I walked to Tsunade's door and didnt even bother to knock, she knew I was coming anyway. As I walked in I saw Shizune wiping Sake off the floor and papers. My guess was she spit out her drink when she read the scroll. "Surprised to see me Tsunade?" I said with a smile. "Just a bit, Saki, what in Kami's name made you decide to move back here? Last you told me you would never step foot within these walls again, such a loss for us by the way." "I did, but under the circumstances I had no choice, seeing as my Uncle and Aunt have past and my cousin has not recieved proper training, Baa-sama sent me to rectify that particular issue, getting me to do missions is just a bonus." "Ah I see, Miho is up to her usual tricks eh?" "Sigh, as usual, I agree with her on this, I have been hearing rumors that I would prefer to never hear about her, I am thankful you took her in, but to think that all the nations as well as clans here think we are weak is just a bit too much to bear. Grandma thinks its time they all remember who we are."

Tsunade gave an evil grin. "Hell its about time" and I couldnt agree more. "Well, I see no problem in you returning, whats your standing now? Jounin? Anbu?" "Ano...none of those acutally, you guys dont have a term for it, Mitsuki was suppose to include some sort of explanation for the level, then have you figure out what you all have and then I tone my skills down a bit for missions." Tsunade nervously laughed "I hadnt read any further than your name and why you were here to be honest. So you went to the Konoha Kage village (Shadow Leaf Village)? I didn't know it was still running." "Yup, still is there, and thriving. Most of the clan is there now, Uncle was the only one staying in another village, well other than the Suna branch, but other than Chiyo, its all but gone there too now, everyones left and returned to the ancestors land." "I see, well, the only thing I have close to your skill level is Anbu Special Ops Medic, but even then its not good enough, cause people would question that, and its really not what this village needs at the moment...Ah! I got it! To help out our village I am going to place you on gate duty, our current gate guards seem to have trouble seeing through disguises and you Haruno's are good at seeing them. One of the guards is currently sick, but should be ready for duty tomorrow, so can you stop by around noon?" "Hai, I'll take it. It'll keep me in the village mostly, and it will help with training my cousin. I will take my leave now, as you probably have a couple impatiant clan lords waiting for you, and as I would like to keep him waiting, I do not want to trouble you. I will be at the clans old compound. See ya!" I did some hand seals and transported away.

It was time to get this started and over with as soon as possible. I arrived at the old compound, it was in pretty bad shape, well atleast to the untrained eye, which was practically everyone in this village. The compound was placed under a genjutsu so that no one could see what it looked like when Miho left. I did the proper hand signs and the jutsu faded away. The whole compound was infused with Jutsus to keep it in shape as well as keep it from being invaded and/or destroyed. It was on the outskirts of the Nara's forest that was inside the walls so not too many people would notice right away. It was time to go see my cousin and get moved in. I walked towards the hospital, first place to look since Tsunade had taken her in and trained her, she would be doing rounds as a medic nin there. Once I got inside, I asked the receiptionist if she was there, the answer was no, so I turned and left. It was time to do it ninja style. I walked to one of the training grounds and sat down beneath a tree. closed my eyes and took deep breaths till I was calm. I could do it running, but this was quicker if I hadnt been around the person in a long time.

I located her in a place not far from here, then I felt chakra signatures near me, three of them stopped while the other kept coming till it was not even a foot away. Suddenly a voice spoke, it sounding like a shrieking pig. "Oi who are you? I've not seen you around before, civilians shouldnt be on training grounds." Honostly? did I look like a civilian in these clothes ? I was wearing a kimono top that was white, with red markings on the ends of the flowing sleeves and on the bottom of the top that changed into red see through material that flowed like two flames at the beginning of my black leggings, my tobi socks began at my thighs and were white like my tob and had the same red designs on them. Underneath my top I wore a long sleeved black ninja top with mask that all connected and ran down to my fingers were it was held in place on my hand by my middle finger. I had a long red ribbon wrapped around loosly my kimono top and tightly around my undershirt. This symbolized my rank as the Clan Head. I had two black katana's strapped to my back with red ornaments hanging from their hilts, and two red Katana's stapped to my sides. These two wore the symbol of the phoenix on its hilt and the design was also laid on the sharp steel. I wore a red obi around my waist and from it hung the red ceremonial seal of the clan with the Kanji fire attached at the end in black. I wore the traditional sandals upon my feet. Was this shrieking, Kami I hope it was a girl cause it would be so wrong for a guy to have that voice, serious? I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the banshee. She gasped and took a step back. Dont ask me why, I have no clue, my kekka genki was not activated. Your gonna have to ask her. I stood up, dusted my skirt off, looked at the three now mouth gaping men, again I dont know why, and walked off. I didnt need to give any explaination to someone who couldnt tell a ninja from a civilian. She started screaming after me when I got to the edge of the field. "OI! get back here and answer me!" I ignored her and took off towards my cousin.

Ino's POV:

I was heading with my team to our training grounds when we came upon a woman sitting beneath one of the trees on our field. My sensei and teamates just stopped, I huffed and walked up to her, I would take care of this stranger! HYA! I walked up to her and said "Oi who are you? I've not seen you around before, civilians shouldnt be on training grounds." I couldnt sense any chakra signature from her. After I said that I finally got a good look at her. She had long red and silver hair. One red strand, then the next silver, it continued on like that. I didnt think hair could do that. At a distance I guess it would look pink. Then I saw her attire, she looked like a ninja, she even had a mask like Kakashi-sensei, I took a good hard look, no headband in sight, so she truly wasnt a ninja. I smiled at myself, no harm done I was right! The girl finally opened her eyes, I took a step back. Her eyes were a deep beryl color, she reminded me of Sakura, but with a more vibrant eye color. She slowly stood up, brushed off her clothes and walked off without answering, my teammates were drooling at her behind me, ok so she wasnt exactly a girl, more like a woman. (I mean Choji stopped eating, Shikamara didnt have his lazy look to him and Asuma even dropped his Cigerette!) Damn her curves to hell. I snapped out of my thoughts when she was at the very end of our field. "OI! get back here and answer me!" I screamed. She ignored me and took off at an amazing speed. My jaw dropped, I cant believe she didnt listen to me! GRR!

Sakikos POV:

I found my cousin standing in the memorial/graveyard. She was standing next to her parents, my uncle and aunts, grave. I came to stand next to her, and paid my respect. "I was wondering when you would show up, Saki. My parents left a scroll that if anything happened to them I was to read it, and it mentioned either you or Miho showing up." I turned to look at her. She had grown. We were like Miho and her sister Midori. The eldest line had the red and silver hair, while the youngest had the pink. Thats how our lines were known at first glance. We both were in the main branch, not like the Hyuga had their set up, The eldest in the Main and the youngest in the branch line. Our branch lines were those who had very little Haruno Blood in them.

I am descended from Miho, while Sakura was descended from Midori. "Hai, Miho wished she could come, but she was busy with matters in Konohakage. The clan is eventually moving back here, we are to get everything ready. That includes preparing you for your position within the clan. Auntie wanted you to live a life that she had, but now that thats over with, its time to learn. Anyway, I wanted to come, you are more like a sister to me than a cousin." "Arigato Saki..." Her eyes had become somewhat dull, but with time, she would regain the brightness. We walked out of the grounds and headed towards the Kage tower, beyound the tower towards the monuments of the Kage's on the cliffs lay our clans old compound. It was gonna take some dusting, but no real repairs since everything had been jutsued to last. Our trip was quiet and very uneventful. When we reached the compound gates, they were somewhat hard to find, although the compound had jutsu's, the land surrounding it didn't, and trees were at the walls edge.

Once we made it to the gate and cleaned off the vines, I bit my thumb and smeared a line of blood on the seam of the doors then placed my hand on top and pushed my chakra onto it. The gate unlocked and we walked in. The entry was a garden, with a river, a rock garden, Cherry trees and green plants. Once you reached the end of the garden (a path cuts perfectly straight through it with a bridge across the river) there is a golden statue of a pheonix screaming with its wings spread up with flames dancing, sitting on top of a cherry tree in bloom with the Haruno clan symbol clasped in one of its talons. Behind that lay the Clan House where the leader and his/her family stayed. On the front doors the pheonix was painted, but with both talons on the Circle and no tree. The Pheonix was our clans patron, just like the deer were the Nara's and the Ichikiri beetles were the Aburame's. I pulled the doors open and Sakura and I made our way inside. We dusted and swept up everything in the house, which was a long hard job since it was not a small house. When we finished the sun was setting, Sakura ran home and packed a overnight bag to keep her until tomorrow when we would pack up her belongings and move her here permentaly. I walked to my room. Sakura had the room across the hall, it was the same size as mine. Hers had cherry blossoms on her door and engraved on the wood inside the room, her walls were dark cherry wood with bamboo floors, with pink cherry blossoms and trees painted on the walls, while mine had flames on my door with a silver pheonix, the walls were a cherry wood with bamboo floors, but instead of cherry blossoms, mine held silver and red colored phoenix deisns on them. Our beds matched the designs of our rooms as well, mine were black with a huge silver and red phoenix on them, while Sakuras was Black with a silver trunk cherry blossom tree with pale pink petals that popped out on the black. We both had our own walk in closets with justsu seals as well as our own bathrooms, which held a sitting area with a sleigh bed couch and mirror, a sauna, as well as walk in rock walled showers that were like walking into a cave and finding a hot spring waterfall, a hot tub, a door to keep the toilet seperate from everything, and a basin sink.

I unclasped a scroll from my belt once I got inside, opened it, smeard blood, and did the seals and all my belongings poofed out. It was time to unpack, which with ninja speed, would not take too long. I also decided to change my clothes, I hung up my ninja outfit to be washed from all the cleaning we did. I changed into black shorts with a silver design on the left leg and a red top with a black pheonix on it with flames dancing on the ends of the shirt. Afterwords I finished unpacking my personal items. By the time I had finished putting away the last of my ninja weapons, Sakura had returned.

She had brought back one bag of clothes and ninja items, and her bath supplies. As she was putting these away, I went to cook supper in the kitchen. My father had been an excellent cook, as well as my mother, so I knew how to make the best kind of food. I made some spicy curry, with chicken strips, white rice and a side of crab meat sushi. I also made some fresh green tea with a hint of raspberry, and for desert green tea chocolate balls to go with the hot green tea. Sakura walked into the kitchen, she had changed as well. She wore dark green shorts like mine, with a silver design as well, with a black shirt that had a cherry tree branch with petals flowing down. I turned and grinned at her from in front of the stove with a piece of pocky in my mouth. Miho had given us these outfits as gifts the past christmas and we had promised the next time we got to hang out we would wear them and match, atleast somewhat.

We sat down and ate discussing what we would do with the rest of the house. We decided to go shopping in the morning before meeting with our teams to train. After cleaning up, we walked back to our rooms. "Ne, Saki?" "Hai Saku?" "Ano, would you mind if we had like a sleep over tonight? Its been forever since I have seen you, and I have been kinda lonely lately." "Hai I would love too! I have the perfect movie! Its called Howl's Moving Castle! I totally love it and I am sure you will too!" "Awesome!" "Go grab your stuff and I will head to the Theater room and set up." "HAI!" Sakura ran to her room and began gathering her things. I walked back towards the kitchen, passed it, went throught the living room to the other side and walked up to the cherry wood double doored room. On it there was two dancing women. It depicted our founder and her sister. I opened it and walked in turning on the lights. There was a theater like screen on the far wall and then there were couches, chairs, bean bags and tables scattered around the room. Bean bags in the front the couches and chairs on the sides, the bed like setting in the middle and the tables in the back. That way wherever anyone sat they wouldnt be in the way of anyone. I grabbed some pillows and blankets from the closet and set them on the middle cusion. Walked back to the kitchen and grabbed some drinks. Went to my room and got my stuff and set it up in the theater. I stuck the drinks in the fridge in there. Once everything was ready, we had ourselves an awesome sleepover party.

_**Elsewhere in Konoha that night...**_

"_Achoo!"_

Kotetsu groaned, his bestfriend/coworker had to get a cold and have Tsunade order both of them to take a break. For if one got sick, the other surely might. He handed Izumo another box of tissues. It was going to be a long night.

**Ok! SO I have decided by watching some Naruto episodes that...*drum rolls* Sakiko will be paired with Kotetsu Hagane! Just something bout the hair and bandage...yummy ;) Sakiko agree's! **

**Izumo Kamizuki please end this chapter!**

**Izumo Kamizuki: **_**Please comment and review!**_


End file.
